The Reign of Gaius McQueen
by cutipop
Summary: In thier trip in Italy, Mater meets Luigi's relative once more.Meanwhile, McQueen becomes a modern day Roman emperor. Sequel to Caesonia's Conquer.


**The setting takes place during Mater and McQueen's world travel in Cars 2 after Mater was thanked by the Queen of England. Valeria Golino is Caesonia once more. **

* * *

The train reached it's destination at Rome. Lightning McQueen and Mater disembarked.

"Luigi said he and Guido will be here waiting for us." said the race car. Soon enough, there they were along with the Topolinos. The two cars were so elated to meet them again.

"Lightning, son." greeted Uncle Topolino. "We invited you to see someone."

"She means a lot to us,' added Aunt Topolino. "But first, getting ready for first impression." She and her husband licked McQueen's & Mater's bumpers clean. Then they went to the garden of their villa where there was a fountain. A scarlet Renault hybrid emerged from the trees and in front of Lightning. He then found out that his mystery date was Caesonia, who romanced him in Radiator Springs few years back.

"C-Caseonia?" he stuttered. "_You_ are the Topolinos' daughter?"

"Yes-a, McQueen" laughed the girl with her Italian accent. "Aren't you are glad to see me again."

"I wouldn't say."

"Looks like I'll leave you two alone," said Uncle. "See you a bit later."

The young cars were silent. "So," Caesonia spoke. "How are you doing in the racing, McQueen?"

"The Prix turned out to be a scam. You know Francesco Bernoulli?"

Caesonia told McQueen that she became a participant in the Formula 1 races aside of being a lawyer in Rome and that Francesco was suave in front of her. Then she had an idea.

"_Padre_, _Madre," _she said to her parents. " I am going with McQueen. See you, folks."

"Where are we going?" Lightning asked.

"Come, I will show you all of_ Roma_." said Caesonia.

In Rome, the duo raced around the ruins and floated in the aqueducts until they were tired and rested on the temple where the great Caligula once reigned.  
"Imagine you are the emperor and I am your empress of this kingdom." exclaimed Caesonia.

Lightning went with it. "I am Caligula, ruler of all Rome."

"I am his wife. I love him very much." Caesonia added. They both laughed like if they were children. Their merriment caught the attention of cult members who wanted Lightning as their modern day Roman emperor. They went to consult the priestess Aida.

"How convenient," she murmured to herself. "He's on the right spot to be our ruler of today. Now that today's leadership is fractured and laws are broken, this is my chance." She then approached the race car.

"You look radiant and powerful." she told him. "And that girl beside you seems to like it."

"Well, that and me" McQueen groaned. Adia chuckled and asked him if he wanted to be the Neo-Roman emperor.

Caesonia's brown eyes widened. "I can't believe it. A Roman emperor of today!" The human maidens took her to the grotto waterfall and McQueen went with the human males. Back at the Topolinos' villa, Luigi's relatives where having a noon outing with Mater and Guido.

"Ah, my little _bambina,"_ sighed Uncle. "I loved her since she was born in_ Roma._ We arranged her into being a lawyer. She wanted to race with the Formula Ones."

"Sounds like she's boyish," shouted Mater.

"_Si_, it's so true." added Aunt. "But we love her. I wonder what she and the race car are doing at this instant."

The water at the grotto was warm and cool. Caesonia bathed while the water showed her chassis. McQueen was waiting for her when he saw her behind the bushes. Filled with bliss,he took a peek but lost his balance and fell in front of her.

"What are you doing?" she gasped. "Where you spying on me?

"You.. are... very... _bella_." he sighed dreamily. She pushes him out until they were both ready. She wheeled out of the pond to put makeup on by the young maidens. McQueen is polished down by human boys. When he was done, the boys take him to see Caesonia looking all regally gorgeous. Adia came and brought them together. "Now, we start the ceremony of their first reign." she announced.


End file.
